


2021 Film Awards Hosted By Ash Ketchum

by Pokemook530



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grammy Awards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: After the release of the Pokémon Sword & Shields movie. It went on top be honored at the 2021 Film Awards
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 3





	2021 Film Awards Hosted By Ash Ketchum

**Author's Note:**

> Leon’s Dress
> 
> Link:https://media.vogue.in/wp-content/uploads/2019/09/Priyanka-Chopra-Sabyasachi-sari-1.jpg
> 
> Hop's Dress
> 
> Link:https://blog.azafashions.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/PRIYANKACHOPRA.jpg
> 
> Ash is 23 years old here. Since Pokemon cane in1997 which is my birth year he would be the same age as me.

The night was festive and bright as the cameras were flashing at the 2021 Film Awards. After the release of Pokémon Sword & Shield film, it went to be a huge box office success.

It grossed $2.900 billion worldwide over a $150 million budget making it the highest grossing film of 2021 and 11th highest grossing film of all time. It was nominated tonight for Best Actor, Best Supporting Actor, Best Director, Best Producer and Best Original Film.

All the actors in the movie was walking down the red carpet in the most top fashions of the world.

Among these talented actors was Leon and little brother Hop. Leon was wearing a sari made out of black organza, the six yard staple was patterned with romantic blooms in shades of coral, yellow and blush pink. The sari also came with a thin, embellished border that added the perfect finishing touch. Leon wore the sari with a black strappy sleeveless blouse.

To elevate his black Sabyasachi look, Leon opted for a pair of chunky earrings by Ayana Silver Jewelry. He paired these with a stack of solid black bangles, a watch and his much-talked-about mangalsutra. Given the city’s high humidity levels right now, the actor’s hairstylist Florian Hurel kept his locks fuss-free in tousled waves.

Hop didn’t disappoint either, he wore a chose a lace sari by Tarun Tahiliani in an unusual dove grey hue. The actor accessorized his regal look with a pair of diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet by Mehta & Sons, and a ring by Jaipur Gems. He completed her ethnic look with a pair of metallic flats by Stoffa as he accompanied his brother down the red carpet.

The semi-sheer sari makes a great option for someone not keen on traditional weaves, while the intricate Swarovski detailing added the right amount of shine to his ensemble. The brother together looked like a million bucks.

“Leon, Hop a couple of photos please?” A cameraman asked.

“Of course, make sure you get our good sides. Leon said flashing a big smile and Hop did the same as cameras flashed from every angle to get a good look at these brothers.

“Leon do your signature pose!” A lady asked

“Oh i can’t.” Leon said laughing.

“Please.” The crowd said.

“Alright.” Leon said as he thrusted his arm in the air and flashed his signature three figure hand gesture. The crowd cheered as they took more photos.

“That’s my brother!” Hop said watching.

“Thank you and see you all later.” Leon said as he walked back with his brother and they continued to walk down the carpet.

The two actors walked up a closed off section for the cast and the security opened it for them and they walked inside. They looked around and saw all the actors who were part of the film talking with each other.

Hop looked over and saw his boyfriend Victor talking with Leon’s husband Raihan. Victor was wearing an ice blue suit jacket with military-style epaulets adorned with snowflakes. His bottoms are a pure white that resembles snow accentuated with a glittery affect.

His shoes are ice blue dress shoes with shimmering snowflake patterns from top to toe.

Raihan’s outfit is a suit jacket made out velvet in a passionate red color. The back has intricately designed dragon in the back coated in black glitter, his bottoms are black and also made of velvet white his shoes are red.

“Victor, Raihan!” Hop shouted and the pair turned and saw them. 

“There you two are.” Victor said as they walked to the brothers.

“What took so long?” Raihan asked.

“Sorry we got delayed by the cameras and Lee had to show off.” Hop said and Leon just shrugged.


End file.
